<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leading and following, faster and slower by dorkysetters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781696">leading and following, faster and slower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters'>dorkysetters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, munkustrap just. really wants to eat her out, this is NOT a human au so proceed at ur own risk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouldn’t I be on top? More so than I am now, I mean.” </p><p>Munkustrap turns his attention back to drowning her in lazy kisses, reassured that nothing is wrong. He starts back at Demeter’s neck, following the naked curve where her collar usually sits. “If you want to be,” he breaths. She shivers against the sudden heat of his voice. “Though I think you look very nice exactly where you are.” </p><p>Demeter closes her eyes, turning her head to the side to give him more room to explore. Her reply is unconvincing, her pleasure obvious. “I’m being serious. This is supposed to be about you.” </p><p>“And it is. I’m paying attention to the best part of me right now.” </p><p>---</p><p>Or, Demeter pegs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leading and following, faster and slower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demeter musters all the willpower she has, struggling to break out of the spellbinding haze Munkustrap’s kisses have put her under. He’d started with her mouth, occupying it long enough to make her breathless, before moving down her neck, and then to her chest, where his attention is currently occupied. As nice as the warmth of his mouth feels against her fur and as much as the wide expanse of his lap invites her to sit tight and stay awhile, this was not what they had planned. </p><p> </p><p>“Munkustrap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” he hums, barely pausing between kisses to make the sound. He brings his paws up to rest on Demeter’s waist, the weight of them sending a shiver up her spine and threatening to take away the last of her resolve. <em> Everlasting Cat, give me strength. </em></p><p> </p><p>She bites back a sigh and puts purpose into her tone. “Munkustrap.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at last, head tilted, eyes questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be on top? More so than I am now, I mean.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap turns his attention back to drowning her in lazy kisses, reassured that nothing is wrong. He starts back at Demeter’s neck, following the naked curve where her collar usually sits. “If you want to be,” he breaths. She shivers against the sudden heat of his voice. “Though I think you look very nice exactly where you are.” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter closes her eyes, turning her head to the side to give him more room to explore. Her reply is unconvincing, her pleasure obvious. “I’m being serious. This is supposed to be about you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And it is. I’m paying attention to the best part of me right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter can’t resist following his lead as Munkustrap moves out from underneath her, guiding her down to lay against the soft mess of blankets that litter their den. She watches, paws resting against his thighs, as he moves down her chest and across her stomach. He bites gently at the skin around her hip, just hard enough to make her heart race expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Munkustrap…”</p><p> </p><p>“Demeter...” he mimics, pretending to miss the meaning in her tone. </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes, biting back a smile. “You’re stalling.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking my time. </p><p> </p><p>“I see little difference.”</p><p> </p><p>She watches as his kisses move to her thigh and travel downwards. She shifts underneath him, pulling his focus back to her face. “Are you...I mean- we don’t have to do this. Not if you don’t want to.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap frowns, suddenly concerned. “Do <em> you </em> want to?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” she reassures, her reply too quick, too enthusiastic in her attempt to dispel any doubt he might have about her consent. Munkustrap raises an eyebrow apprehensively. “Of course I want to. You just seem… interested in doing other things.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap studies her for a moment, searching her body language for the truth of how she’s feeling, before relaxing. “Force of habit,” he smiles, much too pleased with himself to be truly apologetic. He leans forward to kiss her, slow and gentle. “I am very much interested in <em> you </em> doing <em> me </em> and did not mean to suggest otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Demeter smiles weakly. She’d mentioned pegging (leftovers from a conversation with Bombalurina) as a joke the day before, and now here they were, Munkustrap ready and willing to be taken and a new strap-on lying next to them, ready and willing to be used. The idea made her heart race both with expectation and nerves. Though they had explored unfamiliar terrain together in this past, this was something entirely new to both of them. The control she would have, the chance of making Munkustrap ache for more as he so often did to her, was both daunting and thrilling. She did not want to disappoint him. “It might not be any good.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap chuckles. “You’re doing a wonderful job of advertising this experience. I wonder how we’ve managed to go so long without trying it.” </p><p> </p><p>She leans forward to swat at him, blushing. “I mean it, Munkustrap. What if you don’t like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ll never know if we don’t try, will we? And I can’t imagine anything you could do to me that would leave me worse off than when we started.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Anything I could do to him</em>. The phrasing of it, the trust he placed in her, made Demeter’s eyes widen. She is surprised, as she always is, at how easily he places his confidence in her. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” he continues, trailing the tips of his claws up and down the side of her arm. “It’s too late to return it. I threw away the receipt.” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter laughs. “Oh, dear. Well, that changes everything, doesn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he breathes, gravitating back down to her thighs, as though he’d been apart from them for too long and couldn’t keep away. “It certainly does.” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter puts a finger through the ring of Munkustrap’s collar, stopping him before he can reach his destination. He pouts up at her, begging silently to be released. She smiles a small self-satisfied smile at the pleading longing in his eyes, at how easy it was to stop him from gratifying that desire. “Not yet,” she instructs. She releases him slowly. “Don’t move, please.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap does as he’s told, watching his mate as she leans to the side to grab the strap-on. She lets it rest in her lap. Munkustrap’s eyes follow it. </p><p> </p><p>“If we’re going to do this,” Demeter begins. “I mean, if <em> I’m </em>going to do this, you have to let <em>me </em>do it, okay? If you feel up to taking care of me afterwards, I’ll gladly take whatever you want to give. But until then, you let me take care of you, understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap nods, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Good,” she looks down at the toy in her lap, fussing over the straps with apprehension. “Now how do I-”</p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap leans forward, face bright with expectation. Demeter fights back a smile at his obvious enthusiasm. “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>He waits for her to nod her consent before pulling her to him. He takes the toy and begins sliding the straps through her legs, lifting her effortlessly to get them over her thighs. He takes his time, touching and feeling his way up and up. Demeter gasps as his hands get more adventurous. </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap looks at her, one eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>Demeter lets out a shaky breath and tries her best to sound demanding. “For such an intelligent tom, you’re not doing a very good job of following directions, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, turning his attention back to the strap-on. He makes a few finishing adjustments, paws skimming over the straps as if to give them a final look over. “I suppose not,” he admits, undeterred. He leans forward and reaches out to cup her face. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” </p><p> </p><p>She takes his paw and returns it to his lap. “You could start by laying down.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap raises an eyebrow. “And how do you want me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think… on your front. At first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he purrs, sneaking in a final kiss, sweet and slow, before doing as directed. He crosses his arms and rests the side of his head on them, in an attempt, Demeter assumes, to keep his eyes on her as she works.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” she commands, surprising herself with the confidence of her tone. Munkustrap closes them without complaint.</p><p> </p><p>Demeter considers the tom before her, free to take in the sight of him as long as she pleases. She is struck, as she always is, at the subtlety of his obvious strength. Munkustrap was the strongest cat in the Junkyard, and yet a stranger observing him on a peaceful, lazy day might think otherwise. He carried himself so… so lightly when he did not have to scare or intimidate. As if he knew that unashamed and unrestrained strength was only comforting when it was necessary. He was like that now, all unabashed vulnerability and trusting tenderness. Even with his eyes closed, blind to anything she might choose to do, he waited for her to begin with absolute confidence. Confidence in what, exactly? In her ability to satisfy? To give him pleasure instead of pain? Or was it a simple thing, the kind of trust that came because he expected nothing from her, neither good nor bad? She traces the ridge of his spin with a claw, watching for the small smile she knows will appear on his face. Demeter pictures the complete and utter admiration and affection that would be filling his eyes if they were open. Like she’d just caught a star from the sky and given it to him instead of simply touching him. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out just as slowly. If he did not have any expectations for this experiment, she wouldn’t have any, either. Whatever happened, good or bad, Demeter could count on Munkustrap regarding her with the same inexplicable awe as he had before. </p><p> </p><p>She leans over to grab the lube, squeezing some onto her fingertips and working it to cover them. She takes a moment to appreciate Munkustrap’s ass, firm underneath her palm, before spreading him gently. She brings her fingers to him, stopping when he stiffens at the cold of it. </p><p> </p><p>She wavers, finger hesitating against him. “You’ll tell me if anything hurts, won’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap nods, eyes still closed, face clouded with sudden unease. </p><p> </p><p>“Not getting second thoughts, are we?” she teases, using her free hand to stroke his thigh. His tail twitches. “After all, you did throw away the receipt.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap smirks, face relaxing. “Then we better make sure we get our money’s worth.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Demeter coaxes a finger in. Munkustrap’s sudden shiver makes her jump. “Doing alright?</p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap nods again. “Keep going. You’re doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>Demeter eases him up slowly, adding another finger after she’s sure (or as sure as she can be) that he’s ready for it. She watches him bite back another shiver, forcing his uneven breathing to slow and steady itself. She waits until his breath comes and goes with less strain before taking out her fingers and turning her attention to the toy around her legs. She spends more time than necessary covering it with lube, getting used to the feel of it, the way it moves on her. </p><p> </p><p>Finally ready, she positions the tip, taking a deep breath before pushing it in. She watches Munkustrap’s face, anxious to see how he’s taking it. When his face doesn’t move, she goes as far in as Munkustrap’s body will allow. </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap winces and tenses under her, eyes still closed. “Easy, easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright. Just go slow with me.” </p><p> </p><p>She does. Demeter uses Munkustrap’s expressions to guide her, slowing when he tenses, increasing her pace when his mouth falls open ever so slightly, a shaky breath escaping. She works to imitate how he moves when their roles are reversed, doing her best to replicate the steady rhythm of his hips, the insistent but gentle force of his thrusts. And yet, they’re never like this when it’s her turn to receive. She is never left to lie unattended; Munkustrap is always draped over her, running his paws over her body, pressing hot kisses to her neck or chest or wherever else he can reach as he works. She grabs onto his side, using the support to go deeper. Munkustrap pushes back into her with silent and unintentional approval. Demeter realizes suddenly how quiet it is without Munkustrap’s low, purring praise and her desperate, begging pleas to go faster, slower, there there <em> there </em>. The den is silent except for the shift of her body against his as she moves and the constrained labor of Munkustrap’s breath. He pushes into her again, suggesting she repeat her previous move. Instead, Demeter pulls out. </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d like to see you on your back, now. If you don’t mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap does as he’s told, flipping over without question. He props himself up on his elbows and watches with interest as Demeter strokes more lube onto the toy, doing her best to replicate the motions she’s seen him use on his cock. His own is now in full display, and she takes a moment to study it, admiring the hard, upward curve of its length. Demeter aches with sudden need of it and moves against the blankets, searching for some kind of friction. The strap-on bars her from success, too tight against her to allow much relief. She sighs, leaning forward to give Munkustrap an eager kiss. He leans forward to meet her, straining to pull her into something deeper. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls away, smiling as he pouts at her for the second time. “Ready?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods. She positions herself between his legs, guiding one up to rest on her shoulder. The weight of it is grounding, the warmth inviting. He watches all the while, free at last to admire her as much as he pleases. Demeter guides the toy back into place, eyes fixed downward as she works it in. The sudden desperate whimper that leaves Munkustrap’s throat makes her head shoot up. Her eyes meet Munkustrap’s; his are as wide as hers feel, his mouth hung open in a tiny <em>oh </em> of self-conscious surprise and unexpected pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep going,” he whispers, paws searching for purchase, finding it at her hips. He holds onto Demeter as if bracing himself. </p><p> </p><p>She does as he says. Their new position lets her move with more freedom and she takes advantage of it, pushing in as far as possible. Munkustrap’s breathing quickens as she moves, growing heavier and more uneven with each thrust. She leans forward to pull him into a kiss, his leg moving to hook lazily behind her, his cock twitching against the sudden friction of her fur. His mouth is already warm with frantic breathing and her own only makes it warmer. He runs a paw up from her thigh to her chest, cupping and palming, using the other to support his position. Demeter breaks the kiss but hovers over him, placing her paws on either side of the tom to support her weight as she works. His paws continue their exploration, moving from her chest to her back, raking downwards to clutch at her hips. </p><p> </p><p>Demeter abandons the idea of finding inspiration in Munkustrap’s technique; the hitch of his breath alone is enough to tell her what he likes, the unique rhythm that he seems to prefer. He asks so much of her, using his paws to help her increase her thrusts, but it is not more than she can give. She leans back down to kiss at his neck, fumbling with one paw to take off his collar. He moans at the touch, a low, eager sound that negates her previous need for friction. And so she gives him more, pressing heavy kisses wherever she can reach. He fumbles for her face, guides her into a messy kiss that is more of an excuse to have her pressed against him than anything else. He moans into it, into her, and Demeter’s legs go weak at the longing in it. She falls back, bringing his leg up to rest against her once more. Free from her weight, Munkustrap moves to grab his cock, stroking himself as she works. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I say you could do that?” Demeter pants, surprised at the force of what was meant as a tease. </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap does nothing but groan, his head falling back against the blankets. She watches as his chest rises and falls with increasing unevenness, his hand moving faster and gripping tighter. She echoes his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper. He comes without warning, jerking so suddenly it makes her jump. She moves to pull out but Munkustrap uses his free paw to keep her inside, claws biting frantically at her skin. Her heart races with triumph and desire. If this was what Munkustrap felt every time he watched her fall apart beneath him, so much pride in the ability to please and to serve, it was no wonder he liked to do it so often. </p><p> </p><p>Demeter slows as he does, pulling out only when his paw stops its stroking. She sits back to watch him pant, catching her own breath as Munkustrap works to slow his. After a few moments, he holds up his arms, inviting her to him. She accepts the invitation eagerly, sliding between his legs to rest on his chest. Come and sweat sticks to both their fur, ignored for now; there would be plenty of time to clean up later. </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap turns to kiss her forehead. “Always the natural.” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter struggles to come up with a rebuttal, some claim that would lessen her success and place the praise on him. She smiles sheepishly when she realizes she cannot. This success is all hers and they both know it. “I suppose that means we won’t be needing the receipt, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>Munkustrap laughs, hugging her to him. “No, I don’t think we will.” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter closes her eyes, content to rest against him for a while, just as Munkustrap shifts beneath her. He sits up, her eyes meeting his questioningly. His own flash with a hungry look that Demeter has met with many times before. He moves to take off the strap-on.  “Now, back to what’s really important.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to my lovely friends amy, @cubscoutemporio, and @munku-collar on tumblr for all your help and encouragement! i appreciate you guys so much.</p><p>i had more fun writing this than anything i've ever written before, so definitely expect more. i'd like to try my hand at writing scenes with each deuteronomy bro, so macavity or tugger will be next. as always, comments and kudos are appreciated and thanks for reading! </p><p>p.s. i'm @affectionatemunkustrap on tumblr !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>